Back In Blood
Back In Blood |datefrom = April 19, 2013 |dateto = May 3, 2013 }}Limited Time Mission Event available from April 19, 2013 to May 3, 2013. There are a total of 10 missions in this event. Guitars don't weep, humans do. Note: Number of repetitions (fights/jobs/etc) required for each task in this event vary depending on each players profile. Fixed time tasks (such as property crafting) are the same for all players. All missions unlock in the order displayed unless otherwise indicated. Pick Of Destiny This assignment's going to knock your socks off. Meet me in Brazil if you're interested. - Tim Lee I'm glad you chose to come. It will be the best decision you ever made. - Tim Lee #Loot 10 Meow Fist from Job: Dispose of a Police Chief. #Rob 10 times in Chicago. #Deal 2800 in Shootout Arena. }} Highly Strung So here's the deal. A Russian businessman wants to fence vintage guitars and I think that you're the perfect guy for the job. - Tim Lee You're taking it? That's awesome! Start by mapping out shipping routes for the operations. I'll tell you what to do next. - Tim Lee #Collect from your Truck Shop 1 time. #Acquire 10 weapons. #Win 13 fights in London. |9=3}} Strummer's Pride We've got our first order and boy it's a big one. They're Merrick Kapton's Spanish guitars, all of them. Be very careful when you go to pick up the shipment. - Tim Lee That's it. Easy there. We don't want to scratch these beauties now do we? - Tim Lee #Deal damage in Shootout Arena to loot 5 Fake Police ID. #Job: Work With The PI At The Crime Scene (20x). #Get 5 Power Cards. |8=3}} Elevator Muzak That's strange, I thought we had our men working the customs department. Let's buy these guys in. - Tim Lee You play by our rules now boys. You got that? - Tim Lee #Loot 10 Superuni from Job: Case Warehouses on the North Side. #Get 10 arena ices in Shootout Arena. #Help in a War 2 times. |10=3}} Fretboard Scratch A few guitars have gone missing? That's terrible! I'd love to help but I'm stepping out for a while. I have to meet a... business contact. - Tim Lee Searching for them will be useless. You'll just have to pay for them when you make the delivery. - Tim Lee #Ask for 3 Bottoms Up from mafia. #Clear 2 robbing boards. #Build 3 armor in the Armory. |9=2}} }} Body Knocker How do you like my new ride? Ain't she pretty? I... uh... bought it on the money my grandmom left me in her will. - Tim Lee Seriously, why would I jeopardize our operation for a little car? Let's deliver this shipment soon. - Tim Lee #Get 3 crew members. #Rob 20 Sports Stadium in London. #Fight in 5 Shootout Arena. }} }} Slap That String Yes... Nothing less than a million... Gotta go... Oh hey there! Fine evening right? - Tim Lee I'm flying to London now. I have a show there. I'll catch you later. - Tim Lee #Win 20 fights in Chicago. #Declare a War 4 times. #Collect from your Royal Bank 2 times. |8=5}} }} Funk Stomp You! You're not supposed to be here. What are the boys doing? Wait! Leave my guitars alone. - Tim Lee I was going to tell you soon enough. They were paying me twice what that old Russian was paying for those guitars. - Tim Lee #Get support from your mafia (5x). #Loot 20 Thread Snake from robbing. #Win 45 fights in Brazil. }} }} Throw It In The Deep Don't kill me! Don't... I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to you. Here you can have your guitars back. - Tim Lee You want my Beefed Up signature jacket? Take it. It's all yours. Just don't cut me out. - Tim Lee #Get 7 crew members. #Build 2 animals in the Private Zoo. #Ice 120 opponents in London. |9=5}} Gods Of Guitars You want me to kill the Russian? It's going to cost you. Just kidding! Here I go again on my own. - Tim Lee The business is ours for the taking. Boy am I glad things turned out the way it did! - Tim Lee #Loot 30 Meow Fist from Job: Ask an Informant About Local Crime Activity. #Ice 75 arena ices in Shootout Arena. #Ask for 9 Bottoms Up from mafia. |10=5}} Category:Limited Time Missions Category:Back In Blood